Bing
|image = File:Bing.jpg |caption = Bing's unofficial artwork |full name = Bing the Gooptar |aliases = Bingy Poindexter |gender = Male |species = Gooptar |faction = Good |abilities = Intelligence Inventing skills Mechanic skills |height = 4' |weight = 100 lbs |allies = Goop Draclo Princess Blossom Tawnya Marco the Elder |enemies = King Grex Moki Shelldon Dimencula |voice actor = Unknown}} Bing is a supporting protagonist of Toshiko's Goop video game series, although he is the star of Bing: Dimentia. He was designed by aspiring video game developer Justin Wolfe and lacks a finalized voice actor as of now. Bing is a highly-intelligent inventor and scientist, possibly the smartest gooptar in the kingdom. He is Goop's best friend. Bing lives in the Gooptar Kingdom, a peaceful, old-fashioned-yet-modern kingdom ruled by Princess Blossom. Bing resides in a treehouse with his best friend Goop in the Petunia Forest, a large forest on the outskirts of the Gooptar City. Bing generally serves as mission-control during Goop's adventures, giving exposition and providing indirect support to his friend. Bing is a male Gooptar and thus, his main characteristics are his duckbill, his oversized stubby hands, and the large crest on the back of his head, which curves forward to form a pompadour-like shape. He has smaller, darker green circles littering his body, and he has a small tail, which is usually pointed upwards. He wears large thick brown glasses and as such, his pupils are depicted as black ovals as seen through the lenses. Whenever he is seen without his glasses, he is shown to have normal eyes with green irises. He also wears a red bowtie and a white dickie with 3 red buttons. His nostrils, although not visible, are on the underside of his bill. Bing primarily serves as a character foil to Goop. Whereas Goop is cocky, sarcastic, and hard-headed, Bing is careful, worrysome, and a bit of a stick-in-the-mud. He is always one to carefully plan out each step of his battle plans, and is, of course, always one to put a stop to any of Goop's schemes. Due to his careful planning of the future, he doesn't always have a plan for the present, leaving him vulnerable in a hot spot. He isn't a fan of going on adventures, unlike Goop and Draclo. Since he does not classify himself as a "field agent", he usually stays in his lab, where he communicates with Goop through video phone. He does, however, have a soft spot for his beloved girlfriend, Tawnya. He is shown to have a knack for inventing, having invented such devices as the Heli-Helmet and the Camcopter. Bing is an extremely intelligent Gooptar, and so he creates most of the battle plans for he and his friends. He is a tactical genius. He is also proficient as inventing, having built such devices as the Heli-Helmet, the Camcopter, and the Gooptar Hole. In Goop's Big World, he is able to glide short distances using his Heli-Helmet, fire his Bing Scope at special targets to activate or destroy certain obstacles, and even perform a triple jump using the aforementioned helmet. *'Goop': Goop is Bing's best friend. Although it has not been confirmed, it is strongly implied that Goop and Bing have known each other since early childhood. They live in a large treehouse out in Petunia Forest. It has been confirmed however that they are not siblings, as they are both an only child. *'Princess Blossom': Bing and Princess Blossom are very close friends, but obviously not as close as Goop and Princess Blossom. *'Draclo': Draclo is Bing's second best friend, after Goop. He has never been seen riding Draclo, possibly due to the fact that he remains in his lab constantly. He constantly gets frustrated with Draclo's uncanny ability to accidentally destroy his inventions. *'King Grex': Due to his cowardly and nerdy nature, Grex does not really see Bing as a potential threat, and instead focuses his hatred towards Goop and Draclo. *'Tawnya': Despite Bing's pessimistic nature, he does, however, have a soft spot for his beloved girlfriend, Tawnya, as she is the one person he cherishes more than anyone. Whenever Bing goes into a panic episode, Tawnya is the only one who can calm him down. *''Goop, press the big red button!'' (said to Goop during tutorials) *In the original draft of Goop's World, Bing did not exist. *Bing's signature color is Lime Green. *Bing's crest did not originally curve forward. *Bing's personality was based on that of Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory. Category:Gooptars Category:Protagonists Category:Male characters Category:Characters